


Black Sand

by rabidbinbadger



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/rabidbinbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 5 minute, no editing allowed tag game on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sand

It starts off slowly, the trickle of sand in an hourglass. One grain after another, piece by piece by piece. Cas doesn’t even notice. He’s too busy, their new god, flying across the world, casting a shadow as dark as the crushed particles slowly building up inside him, massing and forming. Sand doing what it does best, getting in the cracks, working its way out of where it’s being held, spreading on through to all of the rest of his body.

Cas doesn’t notice the leviathan dribble their way out of his core, grain by grain, leech through the white mass that’s really Castiel, the actual truth of him and not the body he just happens to wear. Where each one passes it leaves a little black trail, searching, probing, examining. They’re separate, harmless, for now.

But every time he uses his grace, the souls tethered to it, it gets a little hotter in there. All that power, all that grace burning at the centre of him. White energy, white heat, cut through with black marbling.

And what does sand do, when it gets really hot?

It melts.

Black sludge drips out of one ear.

The next thing he knows, he’s standing in a room full of dead politicians.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link](http://rabidbinbadger.tumblr.com/post/133019886866/black-sand)


End file.
